KakuHida Christmas Special
by Natalie98559
Summary: The titles says it all. I had to re-upload this story.


'Dear Diary,

Today is the day before Christmas Eve. Our professors paired us with someone we dislike and we have to buy them something good for Christmas. I, gladly, got paired with Kakuzu. I can't wait to see what he got me. I over heard him talking to his friend Sasori about what to get me, so I know it's going to be good. The sad thing is, I don't know what to get him! How am I supposed to know if he would even like what I get him anyways...!'

"Hidan! Get down here, now!" Kakuzu called for me. I set my pen down, run out my bedroom door and down the stairs. I ran up to Kakuzu and gave him a big hug.

"Kakuzu!" I shouted. Kakuzu gave me a confused face and pulled me off.

"Yeah. You called me over here and said you needed to tell me something important." Kakuzu looked around the room we were standing in. I was very excited to see him here. I always go to his house, so this is his first time at my house.

"Oh, that. Listen forget about it." I lowered my head. The smile that I had turned into a frown as quickly as it came. 'Kakuzu is staring at me, I just know he is.' I look up at to see I was right, he looked very confused.

"Hidan... What's wrong?" Shit! Why, why did you have to ask that!

"Nothing..... Why?" I asked. Phew, saved.

"Well you seem upset all of a sudden, so I was worried," Damn it! Why did he have to say that? Jashin, why? Better think of something quick.

"Well....." Nothing. I can't think of anything... "Do you wanna go upstairs?" Good, lets change the subject.

"Sure."

I lead him to my room. I guess I make it obvious by putting a sign up saying, 'Hidan's Room! STAY OUT!!!' Oh, and drawing Jashin symbols all over it.

"Are we going to go in, or are we just gonna stand here all day?" Kakuzu asked. I open the door and walk inside. I'm kinda nervous to show him room because I put a lot of posters and drawings up on my walls, so I don't what he's gonna say.

"Nice!" Kakuzu looked around my room. Well at least he likes them.

"Did you draw all of these?" He asked. He looked closely at all the drawings.

"Yeah..." I walk up beside him.

"They're really good. Have you thought about taking art classes?"

"Yeah... They kicked me out because I refused to draw the way they told us too. I have my own drawing methods," I plainly answered. Kakuzu seems amazed about the fact that I'm a pretty good artist. I never brag about it, so not a lot of people know.

"What's your method?"

"I sketch, then I edit, after I have it the way I want, I outline it with a permanent sharpie pen. Then I erase the pencil part and color. Not that hard." Kakuzu stared at me like I was an insane genius. I smiled.

"Who's that?" Kakuzu pointed to the picture I was standing next to. I frowned.

"It's... An old friend..." I lowered my head again. Why does everyone want to know who that is?

"An old friend...?" He repeated. I took the picture off the wall and stared at it. Kakuzu looked at me.

"Yukio..." I whispered. Much to my surprise, Kakuzu heard me.

"Who's Yukio?" Damn it, why. I can't take it anymore.

"No one." I put the picture back on the wall. I stare at him and he stares back at me. I can't take it anymore. I'm losing it. I walk up to Kakuzu and pull him down so we are at eye level.

"What are you doing?" Kakuzu asked trying to get out of my grip. I let him go.

"Nothing..." I turned my head well aware of the visible blush appearing on my face.

"Are you blushing?" Kakuzu turned my face and laughed when he saw how red my face had turned. All I did was pull him close... and my face turns a deep red! Great! That's just perfect.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh." He calmed himself down. Sure you say that now. But later you're gonna be laughing with your friends. I crossed my arms.

"By the way, I heard you talking to Sasori about what to get me for Christmas," I said in a sort of proud voice. "So what did you get me?" I asked. Kakuzu stared at me like I was crazy.

"Oh! That.... Nothing yet.... Why? What did you get me?" He asked. Damn it....

"I got you.... Um..."I started. Come on think of something! "...It's a surprise!" I replied. Score! I'm awesome! "What kinda surprise?" Jashin fucking Damn it! "You'll love it... I'm sure you will..." I smiled. Not caring that my face turned red again.

"Why are you smiling like that? It's scaring me." I shook my head and went to sit on my bed. Kakuzu followed.

"I have to go soon.... So tell me why you called me over." I sighed. It's times like this were I wished I was brave enough to say what I want.

"I wanted to say..." I started. I looked down at my feet as I kicked them around like a little child would do. "I wanted to say...."

".... That you have feelings for me...." I stared at Kakuzu wide eyed. He stared at me too. But there was something in his eyes that seemed to say that what he said was what he wanted to hear.

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

".... Because I do too," he replied. He lowered his head and I felt my stomach flip. My heart started beating fast and I didn't know what to do. Come on Hidan! Don't think, act!

"I always liked you, Hidan. But something deep down in my heart kept saying that I was making a mistake. It said that you would never feel the same way as I do." He closed his eyes and laid down on my bed. This my chance! come on, do something.

"... It's like... When I first met you, you were the only one I wanted to be with."

"Kakuzu.... I get it. I feel the same way." He opened his eyes and smiled. Not only because of what I had just said, but also because I had gotten on top of him. I smiled.

"Kakuzu..."

"Yeah."

"I love you...

"Love you, too." The moment after that was the best part. We kissed. And it was the best day ever.

_____

Im not sure what happened last night, but I do remember that I had my first kiss. Moreover, I had my first kiss with Kakuzu... Kakuzu? Did he go home last night? I don't remember him leaving.

I open my eyes a bit to find that I had fallen asleep on top of him. Holy shit! For some reason, he's smiling. And why is it so damn cold. I throw the covers off and stare in shock. HOLY SHIT!!! Why the hell am I NAKED!!! I look at him. OH MY JASHIN!!! He's naked, too!

"Did you sleep well?" I turn around to face Kakuzu. I nod my head a bit and gulped. He looked at the clock. 6:45.

"You shouldn't be up this early," he started. He played with my hair, messing it up. "... Does that mean I didn't do a good job?" I gulped even harder. My eyes were wide open. What the hell did he mean by 'Good job.' There is no way we....

"Uhh... I gotta go to the bathroom." I got out of bed and ran out the room. I walked back in a few seconds later. I picked up my clothes and left again. After I got into the bathroom, I put my clothes on. I turned the faucet on and washed my face.

"There is no way I had sex with Kakuzu last night. I'm so lucky my parents are out of town. They would have killed me if they found out I had sex with a guy." I closed my eyes and thought about everything that happened last night. Trying very hard to remember.

__Flashback__

"Come on, Hidan. What do you have to lose?" Kakuzu asked. He was on top of me.

"My virginity!" Kakuzu sighed.

"OK. If you don't want to, then you don't have to." He got up to leave.

"W-wait!" I yelled. He turned around. "Maybe.... we can. If that's OK with you." He smiled....

__End of flashback__

I banged my head against the wall so many times my head felt numb. Why am I so stupid. I love him, but that's no excuse to let him fuck me. I just found out he loved me. And what if he doesn't really love me? What if it's just an act? Then... Then what will happen. I heard a knock on the door.

"Hidan, you OK in there?" Kakuzu asked. I open the door.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I mumbled.

"OK," Kakuzu said confused. I walk past him.

_____

'Where am I? What have I done in my life? All my life I was alone... I'm not lonely because I have no friends, I'm lonely because no one understands. But now I found someone. Someone who understands and is willing to stay by my side through the loneliness and misery. We may be alone, but at least we are alone together...'

"Hidan!" Kakuzu called. I sighed.

"What!" I yelled. I closed my diary and put it where no one can find it. I ran down the stairs and up to Kakuzu.

"You called?" I smiled.

"Yeah. You know what tomorrow is right?"

"Of course I do..."

"Do you really know?"

"Christmas! How could I not!"

"Remember our assignment?"

"Oh yeah... What about it?"

"Nothing." He tossed me my jacket. I put it on. We walked outside and got into his car.

"So where are we going?" I asked as I put my seat belt on. I kicked my feet. For a college student, I can be pretty childish. Yes I am a college student. Shocking isn't it. He started the car and we left.

"Where are we going, Kakuzu?" I pouted. He looked at me.

"Don't give me that look." I tucked my lower lip and pouted some more. He sighed.

"I swear, you are so girly." I crossed my arms and looked away.

"I'm not fucking girly!" I shouted. Kakuzu chuckled.

"Well, your girlish screams last night says other wise." He laughed a bit. I punched him in the arm. "Hey, not my fault."

"It aint my fault I scream like a girl when I'm crying in pain..." I said.

"... And pleasure," Kakuzu laughed. I hit him harder than the first time. He stopped laughing and glared at me for a moment, then looked back at the road.

"We're here," he coldly said. We were at the mall. Why are we here?

"Hey, Kakuzu?"

"Yeah?"

"Sorry..." He looked at me and unbuckled him seat belt. I unbuckled mine as well. We sat there in silence. He put him hand on my face. I smiled. He looked around to make sure no one was in sight. Then looked back at me. He pulled me into a gentle kiss.

"Kakuzu...?" He pulled me into another kiss. Why is he so intimate now that he knows how I feel about him? Something bad is near, I can feel it. I closed my eyes slowly.

"Knock, knock, un!" Someone shouted as they knocked on my window. I quickly turn around.

"Deidara!!" I opened the window and shouted.

"What? Did you say something, un?" He joked. "I saw that, you know, un!" He grinned.

"Saw what?" I asked.

"Huh, un?"

"What...?" I repeated.

"Stop that, un!" Deidara shouted.

"Stop that, un!" I mocked. Deidara grinned.

"I'm gay, un!" He shouted.

"Good for you!" I laughed.

"What's your point, un." He crossed his arms. Kakuzu and I laughed. Sasori walked up to Deidara.

"Danna, un!" Deidara shouted.

"Deidara, I think you have a shouting problem," I said as I got out of the car. Kakuzu following.

"So Hidan, I see you have a new boyfriend, un. Is he going to run away like your old one, un," Deidara whispered that last part. I wanted to punch him in the face, but if I did then Sasori would kill me... Well not literally.

"Why are we here?" I asked Kakuzu.

"You'll see." He walked up to Sasori and whispered something to him. Sasori nodded and whispered something to Deidara. Deidara smiled.

"What's up?" I asked. Deidara grabbed my arm and dragged me into the mall.

"Let me go!" I shouted as I was being dragged. He finally let go and I sat there.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I asked.

"You still need to get something for Kakuzu, right, un?"

"So..."

"Well, I'm gonna help you, un!"

"Fine. But nothing too expensive, or Kakuzu will kill me."

"Why, un?"

"Because I'm using his money." I took out about 50 dollars that I took from Kakuzu. We laughed.

_____

"What did you get me? What did you get me? What did you get me...?" Was all I asked the whole ride home. When I walked back into my house, I noticed Kakuzu wasn't following.

"Why are you standing out there?" I asked. He shrugged his shoulders.

"This isn't my house," he simply answered.

"So..." I said.

"I gotta go home. It's late." He gave me a small peck on the lips and got back into his car. I stood there until he was long gone. Dude, my mind is fucking killing me, seriously. I went into my room and threw myself on my bed. Lost in my thoughts, I eventually fell asleep.

_____

"Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep...." My alarm clock went off. I turned it off and jumped out off bed. I picked up my phone and dialed Kakuzu's number as fast as my mind would let me.

"Hidan?" Kakuzu answered.

"Hey, can come over!" I shouted.

"Sure give me a minute and I'll be there," he said. He sounded more excited than I was. A minute, I need to take a shower. I ran to the bathroom and took a really quick shower. When I got out I heard the bell ring. damn it.

"Come in!" I shouted. Kakuzu walked in.

"Hidan?" He called.

"Hold on," I replied.

"OK." After I got dressed I ran out of my room. I jumped down the stairs... literally, and fell the floor.

"Idiot," Kakuzu said. He helped me up.

"I wanna do that again!" I shouted.

"Don't even think about doing it-" I cut him off by placing my lips against his. He pulled me off and stared. I giggled.

"Did you bring me my gift?" Well I get right to the point, don't I?

"Yeah, but-"

"What is it? What is it? What is it?What is-"

"Stop that!"

"OK. No need to yell." I laughed a bit. He pulled something out off his pocket. It was wrapped neatly. He handed it to me and I opened it. When I saw what it was, my jaw dropped. It looked like a car key. He pointed outside.

"You got me a car!" I shouted. He nodded.

"I thought it would be better for you than to have to take a bus everywhere.... And I used Sasori's credit card." He smiled. I hugged him to the point where we fell on the floor. We laughed.

"I'll get your present," I said as I ran back upstairs. I took off my clothes and put on what seemed to be a hooker outfit. I wore a black mini skirt and a spaghetti strap shirt that cover up very little. I then grabbed the pair of black boots Deidara let me borrow. Why would he have something like this anyways.

"Hidan! You OK up there!" Kakuzu called.

"Yeah! I'll be down in a minute!" I shouted. I grabbed my Santa hat and put it on. And to finish it off, I put on a collar and a bracelet that had jingle bells on it. This is so embarrassing, but I have to do it. I walked out of my room and slowly walked down the stairs and stopped as . Kakuzu looked up at me and his face turned a very deep red.

"H-Hidan!!" His eyes widened.

"Yes," I said in the sexiest voice I could manage.

"Is this my present?" He asked.

"Uh-huh," I replied. "Do you like it?"

"I-I like it." I walk up to him.

"Do you really?" I ask. He put his arms around my waist and pulled me close.

"I love it," he said in a very persuasive voice... If you know what I mean.


End file.
